


Rain Drops and Awkward Confessions

by WashingTURNT



Series: Scarlet Leaves and Cold Coffee Collection [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Washette - Freeform, featuring 2 gays making out in their underwear, it is what it looks like, not sin sadly, sin will come later ;), the classic - it's not what it looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashingTURNT/pseuds/WashingTURNT
Summary: The two are dating but are trying to keep it hidden from Lafayette's roommate, Alexander. But after getting drenched in a storm, they have no choice but to seek refuge at Lafayette's place.They just hope Alexander won't be coming home any time soon.





	Rain Drops and Awkward Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Longest part of this series yet! Hope you like it. This one is in Laf's POV for once.

They didn’t often go to Lafayette’s place. Usually if the two went somewhere that wasn’t a date (or perhaps post-date) it was George’s. There were several reasons for this.

First of all, George was far richer than Lafayette, meaning his own tiny shit 2-bedroom apartment did not compare to his boyfriend’s (could he say that yet? Boyfriend?) luxury penthouse apartment. Also, the businessman’s home looked over Central Park, so the view was stunning to look at, whereas Laf’s bedroom window looked out to a brick wall.

But, possibly the largest reason of all, was his roommate, Alex. Dating George meant that not only was he dating an incredibly successful lawyer who was both handsome and the sweetest man he’d ever met, but it also meant he was dating roommate’s boss and someone twenty years his senior. Which was not only new for Lafayette, but it would be pretty new for Alexander too.

And George wasn’t too keen on his best employee finding out either, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

So, the two tended to stick to George’s apartment.

Well, that was until the heavens opened up…

* * *

Rain splattered against the concrete sidewalk as the two drenched men ran to desperately find some cover, giggling to each other despite the situation.

George had insisted to walk him home after their lunch date and, despite the dark clouds that were thundering above, neither thought it would rain. By the time that they even considered maybe a taxi would’ve been a better plan, they were so soaked that they both reckoned that no car would take them, leaving them to use George’s hoodless coat to shelter both of them as they hurried through puddles, soaking them further.

It didn’t take too long for them to arrive at the apartment block and, as soon they were in Lafayette’s apartment, they began to strip from their wet clothes.

“And you are sure Hamilton won’t be home any time soon, Gilbert?” George asked for the umpteenth time as he folded up his wet discarded suit and placed it somewhere to dry, causing him to roll his eyes as he haphazardly threw off his – far more casual – V-neck and skinny jeans.

“I told you, he is with Eliza so he probably won’t be back until tonight, so~” He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around George’s neck, leaning close, “why don’t we occupy ourselves until he gets back?”

George grinned at that and leaned down to press their lips together, wrapping his own arms around his waist.

The kiss was sweet and brief at first, but soon it evolved into something a little more passionate and the two lovers moved other to the sofa instead, Lafayette sitting upon his lap.

It couldn’t have been more than five minutes before the universe decided that their private relationship should become more public. Much more public.

Neither heard the door open and two bodies walk in.

“Laf is out so if should just be- JESUS FUCK!” were the words that finally resulted in the two men separating to look up the couple who had just walked in. Alexander and Eliza. All of them went bright red and there was silence.

“It-It isn’t as bad as it looks...” George tried to defend himself.

More silence.

“What? Do you want to join in?” Lafayette asked abruptly in an attempt to get rid of the quiet.

Then he burst into laughter and Alex was quickly escorting himself and his girlfriend out of the apartment.

* * *

When Alex came back an hour later, Lafayette and George, now fully dressed (with George wearing some of Laf’s larger clothes as his were not dry yet), were sat together as if nothing had happened, watching TV. They looked to him when he closed the door and he sat on one of the arm chairs next to the sofa.

There was a brief awkward silence.

“Son-“

“Please don’t call me son, Sir, especially not now.”

More silence. Lafayette shifted in his seat, a bit uncomfortable with the situation. “Um, well I guess this is a good of a time as any. Alex, I’m fucking your boss.”

Alex choked on air at the bluntness of the comment and George quickly went to speak.

“Well no- we haven’t- I mean-“

“Well, no. I am not fucking him yet. I am going to fuck your boss.”

“Gilbert!”

“Wait-“ The two silenced their bickering and looked to Alex, “when you came to me for dating advice… It was Laf you were dating?”

George blushed and nodded, giving Lafayette a sheepish grin. “Uh… Yeah.”

There was silence again and Alex leaned forward, covering his face with his hands and letting out a deep sigh, before looking at the two. “Are you happy?”

The question threw them both off but Lafayette was the first to answer. “Well… I am,” He looked at George and took his hand, the older man smiled, “I’m very happy.”

George nodded in agreement, his smile widening. “As am I.”

Alex nodded, standing up. “Good. Now, do me a favour. Please don’t… have sex on my sofa. Or make out. Or whatever.”

“You and Eliza do it all the time!”

“It’s my sofa! Now, I am going to wash my eyes out.”

And with that, Alexander was gone and Lafayette turned to grin at George. “Well, that is the best blessing we are ever going to get from him. Let’s go out for dinner.”


End file.
